fireworks
by animexXxkawiiexXxstory
Summary: what is fireworks? kagome teaches his friends what fireworks are and at the end of the day BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! its time to see what fireworks look like.


hay guys! umm..i had deleted my other story because i wasn't ready i still need to think about what I'm gonna put in it so here a little story called fireworks a inuyasha story i hope you like it!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been December 31 today tomorrow was the new year kagome got exited about it she was thinking about bringing some fireworks so she and her friends would see the pretty fireworks in the sky.

thin Inuyasha came up to kagome and asked "what are you doing?" kagome glanced up at inuyasha and replied to him "nothing I'm just thinking about bringing fireworks to show you guys it" shippo jumped

on inuyasha and asked "what is fireworks?" a confused face he had not knowing it inside kagomes inner self she had said "ooh, ya thats right they don't know what fireworks are" thin she looked up at shippo

and said "fireworks are these things that kind of look like candles it has a string at the bottom you light the string thin it goes up in the sky in thin BOOM! its makes these pretty lights in the sky" she smiled.

"ohhh, i see i cant wait to see it!" shippo's face started to look exited thin inuyasha got pissed out and said "i cant wait Intel you get your freak-in body of my head" thin he gave him a punch in the the head.

"INUYASHA!" "what!?!" he said and looked at her she looked angrey he now was officially scared thin she had said "osuwari!!" she said this 4 times "osuwari! osuwari!! osuwari!!! osuwari!!!!!!" "poor inuyasha" Miroku said "WHAT THE HELL DID I DO!!?!?" kagome thin walked away "woman can be so violent these days" shippo said "we got our reasons why" sango said. Sango walked up to kagome and asked "were are you going kagome?" as a replie kagome had said "im going to pick some food from the bushes" another question came up "what kind? blue berry? rasberry? strawberry?" kagome started laughing because the thought of her saying all thoughs Berry's "lol mm..i guess I'm going to look for all of thoughs" she thin gave sango a nice big smile "can i help?" kagome noded "sure why not". after a few minutes kagome and sango were looking bush 2 bush searching for these fruits apples would work Chery's to anything that was a fruit and that look good to.Sango called kagome and said "kagome! look i found some apples and strawberry's" kagome said in a hyper voice "THATS GREAT! i found some chery's and blueberry's" the last thing thay had to search for was " RASPBERRY!" thay both said loud and clear thay searched every-were for some rasberry no luck after a mean wile kagome and sango had found a rasberry bush full of rasberrys of course they picked up all the rasberrys "finnaly we got all the fruits" kagome said "yup i say rasberry was hard to find" sango said thin stretched from all the walking and searching "so true I'm so tired that i could just fall asleep here lol" they both laughed and headed back to town.

It was the afternoon and there was only just a bet of time left to go to kagomes hous and pick up the fireworks chips and all that stuff she need to get at her hous.Inuyasha said "OK you can go to the well and do thoughs stuff but make it quick its about to be night" kagome rolled her eyes and walked to the well she jumped in and thin she crimped up the wall she dashed to the hous she called put to her mom saying "mom im going to take a few things with me" he rmom replied "kay take as much as you wish".Kagome thing took these items chips,drinks,Raman,cake,sweets,muffins,cup cakes,jelly,and more food whatever she could find and whatever looked good,tasted good,and was good but last and not least she took the fire works she took 29 fireworks a light thin she was off. Kagome thin fan up to the well she stood at the tip of the well and thin got down and jumped thin she was back to the other world she clipped out but whasnt easy she fell thin she saw something she can hold took it thin try to climb out but fail.Instead she fell again she cried for help "HELP! IS ANYBODY OUT THERE!?!" thin out into some place inuyasha had herd kagome and rushed to the well and saw kagome siting down on the well kagome looked up and had saw inuyasha "inuyash! im so glade you came help me out!" inuyasha pulled his hand to kagome kagome thin took it and she got out "finnaly im free!" "are thoughs the fireworks" inuyasha pointed to the candles kagome had been careing in one of her arms "yes these are the fireworks" thin thay both whent back shippo,sango,miroku whent up to kagome to see the fireworks thay were all surprise and exited as well to see these things called fireworks.

after a long day of searching,picking,helping,falling,and prpairing for tommorow it was time to get a good night sleep and get ready for the biggest day tommorow for fireworks,eating these good fruits and snacks and junk food of course. birds were sqweeking kagome rubbed her eyes to see a better version of outside and probably everything "finnaly today is January 1 the day of the new year!"everyone started wakeing up and had seen today was the day they would see the frie works shippo said to kagome "kagome today is the day we get to see the fire works lets light thim up and see thim" shippo gave a wide smile to kagome the littel guy was really looking up to this kagome said in a littel smile "shippo we cant light it up yet" shippo said to kagome in a puzzled way "why not? today is the day right? so why not?" kagome thin spoke "well you see we cant light the fireworks yet Intel its night time. because we wouldint be able to see the pretty light at day time but we would in night time" thin shippo started to understand when you haded to light it up shippo and the others were learing so mutch about these fireworks that it interest thim more and more. "ohh,i see you have to do it at night wow i hope night comes soon" kagome gave a small laugh at shippo "i cant wait Intel it comes to" she gave a smile and got up.kagome gave his friends some apples for the day she was saving it for the fireworks but you cant wait with a empty stomic.There was a Little fog that was clearing out of the way today thay took a break from finding jewl shards because today was a speacial day to just relax kagome and shippo started to talk shippo asked so many questions.

"Do people always do fireworks?" kagome replied "well some people do but not all people do fireworks" "what day do people do fireworks?" kagome replied again "January 1 or special days like christmas or thanks giveing or any spacial holiday" "ooo..realy?" kagome gave shippo the most cheerful smiley "yup! D" shippo jumped up and said to kagome "thank you so much kagome for telling me what are fire works and about these spacial times when people do fireworks and telling me if all people do fire works and for bringing firewroks to show us" kagome gave a small laugh "your welcome ill be glade to do it again if you wish" shippo was happy "ooh,i do wish"

It was now night time shippo gave a cheerful cheer and had said loudly and in a hyper tone "its Finlay time!" "OK OK ill light it up now" kagome got the lighter she got from her house and started to light up the firework she thin started to light the first one BOOM! the firework went there was this pretty purple and blue light out in the sky "ooo" thay all said in amazement kagome lighted 5 at a time BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! blue,green,red,yelleow,and silver. kagome thin did 7 fireworks there was orange,black,hyper green,hyper blue,hyper red,brown,and a sugar pink now she lighted 8 and there was so many pretty colors like the rainbow there was green blue red yellow brown purple violet black silver this mixed colors green with purple silver with black black with red blue with green so many beautiful colors there had been thin he lighted the last 8 fireworks BOOM! BOOM! all beatiful colors the fireworks made shapes this time stars,hearts,smiley faces,and all sorts of thay also ate food wile watching the Little firework kagome said "well thats the last firework" miroku said "thats was really great" sango said "it was so pretty" inuyasha said "ya i guess it was good" shippo the guy who been waiting for this and was exited said :its better thin that its awesome!!" "im glade you guys liked it: she smiled. And from now and on kagome and her friends kept on watching and loving the true beauty of fireworks.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

i hoped you liked the story.And i also hope you have the greatest new year. JUST SO YOU KNOW I DIDN'T PUT THIS ENDING BUT IT WAS SOU-PUS TO BE THE ENDING TO THE STORY BUT HERE WAS THE SECOND ENDING...THAT WAS THE GREATEST FIREWORK EVER THIN JUST FOR LAST AND ALL THEY COUNTED DOWN 5,4,3,2,1 HAPPY NEW YEAR!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
